


brewing

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: looking for the helpers [political poems] [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Politics, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	brewing

think of all the unfinished art  
you will cause to lay in ruins  
after you have played your games  
  
think of the burning papers  
still clutched in burning hands  
the words undecipherable  
  
try to imagine the beauty  
that could have moved your hand  
if only you'd thought to save it


End file.
